xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey of a Thousand Miles
}} "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" is the first episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by the producers of the series, Bob Roth and Bill Motz. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 1, 2003. The episode follows Omi as he begins the quest to collect the powerful Shen Gong Wu. He must deal with the new recruits under Master Fung's tutelage at the Xiaolin Temple. On the first trip to find a Shen Gong Wu, they encounter Wuya and her new associate Jack Spicer, who are on a competing quest with the intention of world domination. This leads up to the very first Xiaolin Showdown, in which Jack is defeated by Omi after realizing that he too is a student and must learn from his new friends. Fifteen hundred years ago, Xiaolin monk Grand Master Dashi fought the evil Heylin witch, Wuya, in a battle over the powerful Shen Gong Wu. Dashi defeated Wuya, imprisoning her within a wooden puzzle box so that she could no longer wreak havoc on the world. Dashi hid the Shen Gong Wu all over the world to prevent anyone from attaining such a power. Present day. Omi is one of the chosen, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Master Fung, Omi's teacher, enlists a new band of students to train with Omi. They are Raimundo Pedrosa, an acrobat from Brazil, Clay Bailey, a cowboy from Texas and Kimiko Tohomiko, a techno-savvy socialite from Japan. It is then revealed that the temple guardian, Dojo Kanojo Cho, protects the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu in the event that evil returns. Meanwhile, evil boy genius, Jack Spicer receives a mysterious package from his father. Without a second thought, Jack opens the package to find an ancient puzzle box. Jack solves it quickly, sees a mask inside, and discards the box. The mask transforms into a ghostly figure, which introduces herself as the great Heylin witch Wuya. She asks Jack to aid her in restoring her power by finding the mystical Shen Gong Wu, promising him the world in return. This event causes the hidden artifacts to activate one by one, being detected only by Dojo and Wuya. The first revealed is the Mantis Flip Coin, which grants the user the jumping abilities of a praying mantis. Dojo enlarges himself to fly the young monks-in-training to San Francisco, where the Mantis Flip Coin is. Jack arrives first and claims the powerful item. Not knowing who Jack is, Omi humbly requests that the artifact be handed over for safekeeping. Jack unleashes his invention, the Jack-Bots, so he and Wuya may escape with their newly acquired prize. Even though Omi and the team fight off the Jack-Bots, they do not manage to stop Jack. Dojo immediately senses the next Shen Gong Wu, which the scroll reveals as the Two-Ton Tunic. This artifact is Dashi’s indestructible armor, deflecting any attack that may come its way. The team races to Venice, where the Two-Ton Tunic is hidden on a bridge. Even though Jack and Wuya arrive first and seize the Two-Ton Tunic, the young Xiaolin Warriors quickly trounce them and claim the mystical item. While wearing the Two-Ton Tunic, Omi accidentally releases its power, making it weigh two tons. The bridge breaks and everyone drops into the water. The monks learn that the next Shen Gong Wu activated is the Eye of Dashi, an amulet that shoots electricity. Dojo flies to the site as fast as possible, and they discover it immediately. Omi and Jack reach for it at the same moment and reach a stalemate. The Eye of Dashi begins to glow and Omi challenges Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown, which Dojo describes as the proper way of handling a stalemate. The challenge is a race across stone pillars. Omi wagers his Two-Ton Tunic against Jack’s Mantis Flip Coin. Using the Mantis Flip Coin, Jack takes a quick lead. Omi attempts to use the Two-Ton Tunic, which slows him down. Jack, feeling that Omi is not adequately humiliated, stops mid-match to have his Jack-Bots attack Omi. Omi quickly thrashes them using things he learned from Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo. Omi reaches the end first and claims the three Shen Gong Wu. The young warriors return to the Xiaolin Temple, where Master Fung is patiently waiting. He reveals that Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo are the Xiaolin Dragons of Earth, Fire, and Wind respectively. The foursome takes on the permanent job of protecting the world from the power-hungry Wuya and her new associate, Jack Spicer. Arc significance This episode introduces all the major characters in the main story arc. It reveals Omi's arrogance and perfectionism, which causes problems in future stories. There are also hints of Raimundo’s problems with authority, which actually leads to his betrayal of the Xiaolin Temple in "In the Flesh". "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" also establishes the rules for a one-on-one Xiaolin Showdown. The importance of the Shen Gong Wu, powerful enough to allow world domination, is demonstrated through the showdown. The Eye of Dashi is discovered in this episode, but is not used until "Like a Rock!". The Eye of Dashi is also the Shen Gong Wu used by Raimundo when he masters his powers as the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. |Wu= }} }} }} }} |Battles= Jack and Omi both touch the Eye of Dashi at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers his Two-Ton Tunic against Jack’s Mantis Flip Coin. The winner is the first to cross the stepping-stones. Once the showdown starts, the stepping-stones rise up into the air to form tall stone pillars. Jack is scared to try anything at first, but Wuya reminds him that he has a Shen Gong Wu to help him. Jack Mantis Flip Coin to easily jump from pillar to pillar. Omi uses his Shen Gong Wu, forgetting that it’s affect makes him very heavy. Despite this heavy weight, he is able to jump from pillar to pillar, though a little slower than Jack Spicer. Jack is far ahead of Omi, but decides to stop and send Jack-bots at Omi to confirm his victory. Omi, however, uses lessons he has learned from Kimiko and Clay to defeat the Jack-bots, by turning them off and using the Two-Ton Tunic to destroy them. Wuya urges Jack to finish the showdown and not stand around. He continues to jump towards the end. Omi is starting to catch up to Jack and eventually gets on the same pillar as Jack. Jack takes this time to gloat, while Omi uses his lesson from Raimundo to pull down his pants. Jack stares down in shock as Omi continues to jump toward the last pillar and the Eye of Dashi. He grabs the Eye of Dashi, concluding the showdown and making him the winner. |Transcript= Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged between the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Dashi and the evil Heylin witch Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects, the Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed, and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. And a long line of Xiaolin Dragons has stood ready to face evil, should that balance ever shift. RUMBLING [ ] PANTING Master Fung: Omi. Time to come in, young monk. Omi: But Master Fung, my lotus strike ends an eighth of an inch to the left. As a Xiaolin Dragon of the water-- Master Fung: You’re not a Dragon yet, Omi. Omi: Yes, but I have been chosen to become one. And that means striving for and obtaining perfection. Master Fung: It also means having the sense to get out of the rain. Come, young monk. There are things I must tell you. [ ] Dojo: Callin’ it quits, kid? That lotus strike looked like it was pulling to the left. Master Fung: Dojo, don’t you have a scroll you’re supposed to be guarding? Dojo: The ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu? Come on, 1500 years I’ve been watchin’ it, and all it’s done is gather dust. Master Fung: Each day holds new surprises, Dojo Kanojo Cho. Dojo: Okay, I’m goin’. I’m goin’. Master Fung: Speaking of surprises, I have one for you, Omi. New students are joining the temple. Omi: New students? This has never happened before. At least not in my lifetime. Can I teach them to walk on their fingers, master? Or how to blend into the shadows? Or maybe to walk on walls? And ceilings too? Huh? Master Fung: Perhaps, young monk, perhaps. Master Fung: Omi, I would like you to meet Raimundo. Raimundo: ‘Sup? Master Fung: Kimiko. Kimiko: He said that? GASPS Hey. No way! Master Fung: And Clay. Clay: Howdy. Omi: Master, where are the new students? Master Fung: Right in front of you, Omi. Omi: They are not what I expected. Master Fung: The best things in life rarely are. Omi: You are right, master. Welcome, my new and strangely-attired friends. Master Fung: I must be going, young ones. I can see there is much teaching to be done here. Omi: Yes, master. Much teaching indeed. [ ] Omi: The key is balance. If you are a beginner, you may want to start with three fingers. Clay: Uh, just curious. When will we need this? Raimundo: Try never. Kimiko: Okay, Keiko, I’ll e-mail it to you. Is there a Net connection around here? No? Oh, no worries. I’ll go wi-fi. BEEPING Omi: Oh, what is that? Is it magic? Kimiko: It’s a PDA. I’m sending a message to a friend in Tokyo. Omi: A secret message? Kimiko: Nuh, I’m just telling her I’ve met a very strange kid who apparently doesn’t know about personal space issues. Omi: Really? Who? Is it that guy? Clay: Not me, partner. Raimundo: It’s you, chrome-dome. [ ] Omi: Lesoon two: the Fierce Cheetah method of fighting. I defy you to catch me! Witness the speed of a cheetah. I am dazzling and confounding you! And now, I stri-- Hey! Clay: Hope I haven’t mucked up your lesson too much, little feller. Just can’t resist a challenge. Kimiko: Yeah, uh-huh. The cowboy just lassoed the little guy. Omi: I am the teacher! You are the students! You will give me the respect I deserve! Raimundo: Respect this. Omi: Huh? Uh. Kimiko: GIGGLING No way! The Brazilian kid just pantsed the bald kid. Ha! [ ] Jack: I want to rule the whole world! All of it! Not some of it. Not just Iceland or Fiji. I wanna rule the whole world! Jackbot: Pardon me, sir. Jack: What? Can’t you see I’m on an evil rant here? Jackbot: Yes, sir, but your father sent you a gift from Hong Kong. Jack: Oh, a puzzle box. Oh, let’s see. And my prize is… a mask? Lame. All right, back to world conquest. My favorite pastime. Now, let’s see. Europe might not be a bad place to start. Or is that too obvious? Could go in for the unexpected, like Paraguay. But is that enough of an attention grabber? Could go down through Africa, over to South America and-- Wuya: Onward to Asia. Jack: SCREAMS Spooky ghost lady! Attack! Wuya: Plans for world conquest? My dear boy, we have much in common. What’s your name? Jack: Jack Spicer. Who are you? What are you? Wuya: Me? I’m your new best friend. [ ] RASPING Master Fung: Did you sense that? Monk 1: It was as if a great chill descended upon the land. Master Fung: Something has unbalanced the Shen Gong Wu. Dojo: O-okay. Uh, first thing, I didn’t touch it. I-I-I think it’s busted. Can we get a new one? Monk 2: What could do such a thing? Master Fung: Not what. Who. And the answer is Wuya. [ ] Jack: Let me get this straight, Wuya. You have no physical form. Wuya: Very perceptive. Jack: So you need me to get these…Shen Gong Wu things. But here’s my question: What do I, Jack Spicer, evil genius, get out of this? Wuya: Your dreams of world conquest. We shall rule side by side. Jack: I like where this is going. Okay, so once we get all the Shen Gong Wu, then what? Master Fung: The world will be thrown into 10,000 years of darkness. It is your most solemn duty as Xiaolin warriors to find all the Shen Gong Wu before Wuya does. Raimundo: I have a question. Master Fung: Yes, Raimundo. Raimundo: I saw my room and no bed. Just a mat. What the dilly? [ ] Raimundo: Um, we can talk later. Master Fung: Learning is a treasure that will follow its owner everywhere. Omi: The ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu! Master Fung: Ah, the Mantis Flip Coin. It has revealed itself. Whoever holds the coin will leap with the skill of a mantis. Kimiko: Wild! Omi: And so our grand quest begins. Follow me to victory! I have no idea where I’m going. Kimiko: Yeah. How do we find the Shen Gong Wu? Master Fung: Dojo, you helped Master Dashi hide them. Dojo: Yeah, but that was a long time ago. You can’t possibly expect me to remember which-- SHUDDERS This way. Raimundo: Right, like we’re gonna take direction from a gecko. Dojo: Gecko?! Don’t ever call me a gecko! Raimundo: Eh, my mistake. [ ] Dojo: Can’t believe I went from temple guardian to babysitter in less that a day. Omi: Kimiko, I have never seen such a wondrous device. What is it? Kimiko: It’s a game pal. See? I’m making Po-Chi collect the disks. Omi: Wow! How did Po-Chi get in there? Kimiko: Um, that’s where he was born. Here. Try it. BEEPING Omi: Look, Kimiko. My new little friend cooperates with me as I push the buttons. BEEPS Omi: Ya! My little friend has been taken by the dark forces of evil! Po-Chi, are you in there? Can you here the sound of my voice? Raimundo: LAUGHS Hey! Kimiko: Don’t mess with the monk. Raimundo: Girl, you hit hard. Kimiko: No worries, Omi. The power just got switched off, see? Omi: GASPS Po-Chi! You have returned! I must remember to honor the power of the “off” switch. [ ] Dojo: Whoa! A lot has changed in the last 1500 years. Omi: So many people. So many buildings. What is this place? Raimundo: San Francisco. Kimiko: We’ve got a Mantis Flip Coin to find. Dojo: SNIFFS And it’s close. SNIFFS Real close. Jack: Bow before me, citizens of Planet Earth! I now rule you with the Mantis Flip Coin! Wuya: You cannot rule the earth yet. You have but one Shen Gong Wu. Jack: How many are there? Wuya: Hundreds! Jack: What? Okay, you’re gonna need to get solid and help me out here. Omi: Hello, friend. That coin is of great mystical importance. May we please have it? Jack: CHUCKLES No way, shortie. This Shen Gong Wu is mine. Raimundo: How does he know about Shen Gong Wu? Wuya: How indeed? Dojo: Wuya! Wow, the years have not been kind to you. Wuya: Mind your tongue, reptile! Dashi isn’t here to protect you! Omi: Away, evil spirit! You cannot stop us. Jack: She can’t. I can. Jackbots, attack! Mince them. [ ] Omi: Water! Ahh-cha! Raimundo: GRUNTS Clay: It’s not your weight. It’s how you throw it around. Jack: You never mentioned freaks in pajamas would be lookin’ for the Shen Gong Wu too. Wuya: Details! You’ve got the flip coin. Go! Omi: GASPS The Mantis Flip Coin! Kimiko: GRUNTS GASPS Raimundo: SCREAMS Clay: GASPS Omi: Got ya! Ugh! CLATTERING Jack: Ha-ha-ha-ha! A lesson for losers. Don’t mess with Jack Spicer. Omi: GRUNTING Kindly remove your gigantic self from being on top of my body. Clay: GRUNTS Sorry about that, little buddy. Omi: Because of you three, we have lost the first Shen Gong Wu! Raimundo: Dude, it was a coin. Omi: A magical coin! Do you not understand? The more Shen Gong Wu Wuya possesses, the stronger she is! Kimiko: Sorry, Omi. Clay: We’ll do better next time. Dojo: Uh, next time is now. I’m sensing another Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko: Let’s see what we’ve got. Omi: The Two-Ton Tunic! Dojo: Oh, I remember that! It was Dashi’s invulnerable armor. Kimiko: Ha-ha! Excellent. Spicer better watch his back, because this round is ours. Jack: The Two-Ton Tunic is mine! Raimundo: Not so fast! Clay: YELLS Jack: Ugh! [ ] Omi: Jack Spicer. Today, victory is mine! Clay: Better not count your chickens before they hatch. Omi: A fearsome force. But they are not prepared for the awesome might of the Two-Ton Tunic! All: Whoa! GASPING Wuya: You lost the Two-Ton Tunic! Jack: Relax! We’ll get the next one. [ ] Dojo: Look, it’s not the way Grand Master Dashi would’ve done it, but, hey, you’re still learning. Omi: I do not wish to speak of the failures of me or my students. I only wish to find the next Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo: Which is? Kimiko: The Eye of Dashi. Clay: The way I figure it, it shoots lightning somethin’ fierce. CRASHES Clay: Now, this is my kind of place. Kimiko: Are you kidding? I’m not even getting a signal here. Raimundo: If I were a lightning-shooting Shen Gong Wu, where would I be? Dojo: Close. You’d be close. Omi: The Eye of Dashi! GASPS Jack: Sorry, monk boy! This one’s mine! GRUNTING Omi: I was here first. Jack: Too bad. Hey, what’s with the glowing? Omi: It is a Xiaolin Showdown. [ ] GRUNTING Raimundo: It’s a what now? Dojo: A Xiaolin Showdown. It’s what happens when two warriors reach a stalemate over a Shen Gong Wu. Two words: Freak-y. Omi: Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Two-Ton Tunic against your Mantis Flip Coin. Whoever reaches the last stone first wins the Eye of Dashi. And the other Shen Gong Wu as well. Wuya: Accept the challenge. Accept it! I accept your challenge, Omi. Omi: Let’s go! Xiaolin Showdown! [ ] RUMBLING Jack: Huh? Ugh! Aagh! Omi: Huh? Aagh! Jack: Whoa! Whoa! Agh! SCREAMS Omi: Oh. I did not expect this. Dojo: That’s a Xiaolin Showdown for ya. Always keeps you guessing. Gong yi tan pai! That means “go”. Jack: How am I supposed to do this? Wuya: Use your Shen Gong Wu. Jack: Oh, yeah. Mantis Flip Coin! GRUNTS Yoo-hoo-hoo! Omi: Jack Spicer forgets I have my own Shen Gong Wu. Two-Ton Tunic! Ugh! GRUNTS Of course, I forgot the Two-Ton Tunic is very heavy. Whoa! Raimundo: You know what I just realized? Master Fung never answered my question about the bed. Omi: GROANING GRUNTING Kimiko: Come on, Omi! Jack: I’ve got this in the bag. But, never hurts to cheat. Jackbots! Don’t care, don’t want to know how, just make him gone! Omi: Whoa! I cannot fight with this heavy garment! Whoa! It’s not your weight. It’s how you throw it around! Clay: That’s showin’ ‘em! Omi: Ugh! Honor the power of the “off” switch! Kimiko: LAUGHS Don’t mess with the monk! Wuya: Don’t just stand there like a buffoon. Finish the race! Jack: Woo-hoo! GRUNTING Omi: Yeeaagh! Jack: LAUGHS Now that I’ve defeated you, perhaps you’ll respect the genius of Jack Spicer! Omi: Respect this! Jack: SCREAMS Omi: Hi-ya! LAUGHING (Raimundo and Kimiko) Omi: GRUNTS Wuya: Noooo! Omi: Ha! Kimiko: Omi, that was sweet! Clay: You done a good day’s roundup, partner. Raimundo: I really liked that robe thing. What’s it called again? Omi: The Two-Ton Tunic! Whoa! Raimundo: I got ya. LAUGH [ ] [ ] Master Fung: You have all done exceptionally well. Wouldn’t you agree, Dojo? Dojo: Not bad, for amateurs. Master Fung: The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step. Dojo: Where do you get this stuff? Master Fung: I have a desk calendar. Omi: Master Fung, there are so many Shen Gong Wu left to be found. Master Fung: Your new friends will help. Omi: Oh, yes, master. I have already taught much to Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. Master Fung: But, Omi, they are here to teach you. Omi: But I am the chosen one. Master Fung: You aren’t the only chosen one, Omi. Someday your new friends may become Dragons, as well. Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire. Clay, the Dragon of Earth. And Raimundo, the Dragon of the Wind. Omi: Is this true, master? Master Fung: Yes, but I didn’t want to tell you until you were ready. Omi: GROANS Clay: I don’t think he was ready. }} References * External links * IMDb—Xiaolin Showdown * TV.com—Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes